The Aftermath
by SinclairPrince
Summary: A fanfic of a fanfic. It is meant to follow the events of "She Pressed Submit" by CharlieMistry. This is not his/her work, and I am not taking credit or anything. I just really liked her story, and decided to write one based on hers. Hope you enjoy! Going to rate it M just in case.


It was very cold when Vera left home that afternoon. The sky was cloudy and the whole world looked grey. She locked her door and began her walk. Wocky had offered to go with her, but she told him she'd rather go alone. Besides, she wouldn't trust anyone to watch her daughter if one of them were not at home.

It had been roughly three years since the incident, but Vera still had it fresh in her memory. She would catch herself crying now and then when she would think on it for too long. However, there was a silver lining to it all. Her daughter. She had never felt so much love for one person. She was beautiful in everyway, and Vera felt so blessed to have her. She hoped that they would form a closeness like the one Vera and her father had shared. She named the girl Klarissa, and called her Klaire for short. She had beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes...

When Vera arrived, her and four others were led into a small room with five chairs. There was a large window on one of the walls that allowed her to see into the adjacent room, which was empty. She sat down and looked at the other people that were there. She recognized every one of them. One was the boy who helped her a few years ago when her father died. He looked exactly the same. He was even nervous like he was back then, but he wasn't as talkative. In fact, he said absolutely nothing. He just stared at the window anxiously.

He sat next to another familiar person. Phoenix Wright, the sensational man who put all the pieces together back then. He had become a lawyer again and looked so different. He was clean shaven, unlike before, and he was just as silent as Apollo, only he kept a very serious expression.

Next to Vera was someone she didn't expect to see. One of the members of Troupe Gramerye. Only, he was not in his magicians garb. He wore prison grey and looked as if he had aged very quickly. None-the-less he still kept a cheerful demeanor and greeted Vera when she turned to look at him. "How can he be so cheerful at such an event?" she thought, but greeted him as well. There was a guard in the back corner of the room that seemed to have his eye on the former magician.

And finally at the other end of the room, was someone Vera knew was taking this situation at a different extreme than everyone else there. The prosecutor, Klavier Gavin. She had only encountered him during that trial years ago, but he was a hard face to forget as well. His eyes rough looking and his hair not in its usual style, but simply in a loose ponytail in the back. He was the only one not sitting. He stood leaning against a wall, staring at his watch.

It seemed like an eternity before anything happened. The silence was broken once a buzzer went off and a few people entered the room on the other side of the window. Everyone in their seats became more tense, and the man at the end walked closer to the window to get a better look. A few guards were in the room, a man with a small box and then him.

Vera felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him. He was brought a chair to sit in, and the guards closed the door behind him as everything was set up. It was all so odd. Vera thought there would be more restraints. But there were a few guards, so everything was under control, right? He was handcuffed and in prison grey just like Valant. They allowed him to walk up to the window, and asked if he had any last words to say to those who had come to see him today.

As he approached the glass, his brother rushed to be in front of him. Klavier placed his hand against the glass, and just stared for a moment as if he was searching for the right words. Vera thought he looked as if he would cry right there. They spoke for a few minutes, but Vera couldn't understand it. It was painful to watch, but soon he turned around and finally went to sit down with the others. Kristoph still stood just looking over the other four.

"Ah, . And even you, Justice. How nice you came to see me." his tone was very sarcastic. Phoenix stared at him but said nothing, and neither him nor Apollo got up from their chairs. Apollo could not look at him. Who could blame him though? That used to be a man he trusted and worked for.

He payed no mind to Valant, but stopped when he saw Vera. He gave her a cold smile, "So you came to see me again, ja? Sorry no conjugal visits today." Vera felt herself squirm and her eyes darted to the ground. Then with a laugh he turned around to sit in his chair. She felt violated all over again, and almost got up and left. But she wasn't about to back out now. She knew why she was here.

It was finally time. Kristoph sat down in the chair, and a few restraints were situated. Everyone in the visitors room sat anxiously as the guards stood behind the chair, and the other man opened the box he had brought. He pulled on a pair of gloves and retrieved a syringe with a small bottle. And with every movement, preparing the needle, Vera found herself watching very closely. She was holding her breath, and her hands clenched in fists on her lap. It was ready and the man with the needle placed his hand on Kristoph's arm as he administered the shot. Vera's eyes became wider. And in an instant it was done. He jerked a little, then became very stiff, and then suddenly it looked like he had fainted.

For a few seconds time had stopped. Everything was so sharp and Vera felt her eyes stinging. No one moved. The guards stood like statues, as did the man with this empty syringe. All eyes on the man in the chair. Vera stared and stared as if something were about to happen, but he just sat there limp in the chair. Only his restraints holding him up. His head titlted forward, and his glasses dangling from his face. The moment was frozen.

But then it all came flooding back. Muffled by her focus, Vera thought she heard a cry or yell. All at once she snapped fully back into reality and released the breath she had been holding. She stopped clenching her fists and felt hot tears on her face. When did she start crying? And what had that sound been?

She looked over and the man at the end had apparently lost the ability to contain himself. He was infront of the glass pounding his fist against it. He was crying as well. He must've been the sound she had heard. He was yelling something incomprehensable as the guard in the other room unrestrained his brother and removed him. After a few minutes the room was empty, just as it was before.

The guard in their room walked over to Valant and looked at the others, telling them it was time to leave. Valant was the only one in the room who looked like he could not be more overjoyed, with a genuine smile on his face. "Good was done here today." he said just before he exited the room with the guard.

Phoenix and Apollo stood up together. And as they passed her, Phoenix stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder. They just looked at each other for a few seconds before he followed Apollo out. Vera turned to see Klavier still remained. He had slid down to his knees. His fists still against the wall and his head facing downward. He was still muttering things Vera could not understand.

She wondered if she should say something to him, but then a man with strange looking hair came in. "Klavier it's time to go, man... come on." he walked over and knelt down next to him. Vera decided it was time for her to leave. And with that, she was on her way home.

It was like no time had passed. The sky and everything underneath it still remained grey and cold. Vera felt her walk home was faster than the walk there. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what she had just witnessed, of what he had done to her, and what he had done to others. By the time she arrived home she was sobbing uncontrolably. As she unlocked the door and entered her home, there was Wocky sitting on the floor with Klaire.

He stood up immediately and looked confused. He and asked if she was going to be alright. She said nothing and ran to Wocky throwing her arms around him still sobbing. He put his arms around her, and told her everything was going to be fine. He looked down at Klaire who was confused and staring at them both. Vera let go of Wocky to take her daughter in her arms and just held her for a long time.

Wocky brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Hey Honey-Bee everything's gonna be alright." he said in his usual joking voice. Vera let out a little laugh a looked at him. "Yes" then looking to her daughter, "everything is going to be alright."


End file.
